


The Pact

by Latch4life



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latch4life/pseuds/Latch4life
Summary: “That's not it Tess," He shook his head, grabbing her by the waist to look into her eyes. "You're going to be thirty tomorrow, which means..." He trailed off.OrThat one set in 2019 that involves quite the interesting journey for our favorite platonic duo.





	1. Birthday Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I’m doing this multi-chapter fic thing again, but this idea kept playing on my mind. Huge thanks to my betas for all of their help thus far!

May, 2019 - Mallorca, Spain

With a book in one hand and a steaming cup of coffee in the other, Tessa Virtue pushed open the oversized door to her balcony, the warm Spanish air engulfing her as she breathed in the gorgeous sight before her. With a view of one of Mallorca's most beautiful beaches, she was especially grateful that the Great Kitchen Party hadn't skimped on their accommodations for this trip. Since this very day one year ago, she felt like she had lived a thousand lifetimes, touring across Canada and Asia, vacationing in France, working towards her degree, and grabbing numerous sponsorship opportunities.

As this special trip and the final year of her twenties was quickly coming to a close, she felt especially reflective. She was grateful for all of the incredible opportunities the last year had afforded her, and the bevy of experiences never failed to bring a smile to her face. Tonight, they'd wrap up the Great Kitchen Party, and tomorrow, it would be back to Canada to officially ring in her thirties.

She couldn't believe she'd be turning thirty tomorrow. She had accomplished so much in her life that sometimes, she felt like she was 29 going on 60. At other times, though, she took note of her peers and felt like she was 29 going on 14. While focusing on so many goals, her love life had certainly suffered, and that was putting it lightly. As of May 16, 2019, her love life was entirely nonexistent. She had gone on a few dates here and there, but no one had managed to hold her interest beyond an evening. 

There was Chris, the skiier from Ontario, who had spent the entire date mentioning that he was on a date with "Tessa Virtue." There was Justin, the hockey player from Vancouver, who was mad that she wouldn't let him score after their first date. Tom, the teacher, freaked out about the prospect of her traveling so much. Eddie, the CFO, was dull as rocks. Brandon, the foreman, had hands that felt like sandpaper. There was Scott, the car dealership owner, who kept saying how cool it would be if both her skating partner and boyfriend were named Scott. Ugh.

And then there was Scott, her Scott, the only Scott that mattered. He was still her partner, her best friend, her confidante, and despite years of dancing around a possible romantic entanglement, they had never once gone there. Sure, they had kissed that one time during an ill-advised game of Spin-the-Bottle in Canton, and they had flirted endlessly on and off the ice, but they had never taken it further than all of the grinding and the butt patting and the hand holding and the cuddling. 

She knew he had gone on some dates over the last year, but hadn't found anyone serious with all of their travel and commitments, not to mention his forays into coaching. She hated to admit that it made her happy that they were still even when it came to their love lives. Since they were kids, they had always been competitive, and it extended off the ice as well. If he ran 5 miles, she'd run 6. If he did an axel, she'd try for a double. If he dated someone, she needed to date someone.

God, that's how she had ended up stuck with that neanderthal, Ryan, for so long. She hated being single when Scott was in a relationship, so she just kept going back to him. She had been an idiot, but didn't want to settle, yet again, because Scott had found someone else.

Glancing at her phone, she decided to do something that no one knows she does, but many suspects. Flipping from her personal Twitter, she logged into her much-sought after "stan Twitter" account, logging in as "ScottIzHot89." She had to laugh as she skimmed her timeline, photos of her skating partner filling her screen, as women across the world thirsted after his arms, his hair, his jawline, and her personal favorites, his eggplant and his peach. Since Pyeongchang, her goofy best friend had become quite the sex symbol, at least in this little corner of the Internet.

She favorited a few Tweets and Retweeted a few more, just so she wasn't a creepy lurker, even going as far as to joining a group chat. Sometimes, she felt weird asking Scott for the details of his dates, but with this Twitter account, she could keep tabs on him, because these Internet people knew EVERYTHING. "OMG, his arms look amazing in that gray shirt." She typed, as a photo from last night's wine-tasting event came across her screen. "But...that hair gel has got to go!"

She laughed as the other women in her GC agreed. This was kind of fun. "Hair gel or not, I'd still let him bang me to next Tuesday," Tessa typed, full on cackling. "I bet that his ::eggplant emoji:: is amazing."

She shook her head, closing her phone to take in the beautiful sight before her. She may not have a love life, but her life was pretty damn good right now. Love could come in the next decade...or maybe she'd get a cat. Either way, her thirties would not suck.

She was shaken from her reverie and reflection by an urgent knock on her hotel room door, and as she padded barefoot across the room, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was Scott. Her Scott.

She opened the door, and almost laughed at the sight of him, hair stuck up in every direction, still wet from the beach with a towel tossed over his shoulders and a low pair of swim trunks hanging from his waist. If only her "Moir Thirst Society" could see him now. Her eyes drifted to his feet, which were still bare.

"Forget your shoes, Moir?"

"I was running on the beach, and then I remembered something. I came straight here," He chuckled, shrugging nonchalantly and running a hand through his hair. There were perks to being in countries like Spain where no one recognized them and he could come to her door, shirtless and sweaty, and no one would think twice.

"What was so urgent that you couldn't put shoes on?"

"You, T. It's your birthday tomorrow! Your _THIRTIETH!_ ” He added extra emphasis to the word "thirtieth," his eyebrows raising comically. "Tess, you're going to be _THIRTY_ tomorrow!"

"Thanks for the reminder," She laughed, gesturing for him to join her inside. "Way to make me feel old. At least you will _ALWAYS_ be older than me.”

"That's not it Tess," He shook his head, grabbing her by the waist to look into her eyes. "You're going to be thirty tomorrow, which means..." He trailed off.

Oh crap. 

She had forgotten. 

Or hoped he had forgotten.

He hadn't.

Oh crap.

"I'm here to put a baby in you."


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That was a silly idea we had ten years ago; we were just kids." She reasoned, glancing over at his deep hazel eyes, trained intently on her. "I'm sure we'd both change things if we could go back and re-live the last ten years...We can just pretend we never made that pact."
> 
> OR
> 
> The one we find out where the pact came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a comment or kudos and to my beta pals for reading this in advance!

The silence seemed to last forever between them, as he stood there, arms extended in a "ta-da!" sort of motion. She had to admit that she was shocked he had remembered a pact they had made nearly ten years ago, but he looked utterly adorable with his expectant puppy dog eyes. Those eyes could convince her to do almost anything. She groaned inwardly, feeling her heart do that kind of nervous flutter thing that she hadn't felt in quite some time, but was he really being serious right now?

"Scott..." She started, unable to find the words as she watched him, nervously shifting from foot to foot, his neck reddening by the second.

"I mean, if you still wanted to..." He laughed, a hand running over his neck. "I was running on the beach and I remembered that little pact we made, and I know tomorrow is the big day, and I know it's kind of crazy, but..."

She shook her head in disbelief. He couldn't be serious. They hadn't even made out since that one time in Canton, and now he was here, in her hotel room in Spain, ready to hump her into a pregnancy. His eyes were wide and his lips were turned up into a smile, and she found herself wondering if he was joking. Would he even be attracted to her enough to pull it off? Or maybe they could go to a sperm bank and he could be her donor? Ew. Her mind drifted to visions of him in a closet-like room with a pile of dirty magazine and videos... holding a cup. Ew.

"Tess, you remember, right?" He glanced up into her eyes, before shifting his own towards the door. "If you don't, we can just forget the last five minutes ever happened."

"Of course Scott, I'm just...wow." She trailed off, making her way across the room to flop down onto the hotel bed. "When we made that pact, I never thought I'd still be single... We'd both still be single at 30. Then again, I thought it was over after my surgery, or after Vancouver, and definitely after Sochi, but..."

"But...here we are!" He laughed, settling down next to her on the bed and playfully shoving at her shoulder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_May, 2009 - London, Ontario_

__

In two hours, she'd no longer be a teenager. At 19, Tessa felt like her life and career were really just getting started, but she was finally starting to feel like an adult. Sure, she had been just fifteen pwhen she moved away from home to train with Scott in Michigan, but in the last few years, things had really changed to make her feel grown up. For one, she had slept with Fedor. While she had to admit that she didn't like it nearly as much as she thought she was supposed to, losing her virginity had made her feel like a woman. She had gotten her nose fixed, and she was beginning to love and accept her freckles a little more. She had gone back to brown after that horrible red phase with her hair, and she had survived a leg surgery that had threatened to end her career.

__

Since the surgery, things hadn't been great with Scott, who she heard was hooking up with Jessica of all people (yuck), but he had promised her a birthday celebration. Never one to be on time, she was shocked when her mom called up to her room at 9pm that he was there to see her.

__

"Hey kiddo," he grinned that charming boyish grin, pulling her into a one-armed hug while carrying a shopping bag in the other arm. "I'm hear to celebrate the last night of your teenage years and the beginning of your twenties!"

__

"Wooo!" She smiled sheepishly, hoping their friendship was finally getting back on track. "Mom, we'll be in my room if you need me!"

__

"Door open, Tessa Jane, you know the rules!" Kate called out, knowing that it was a moot point considering her daughter lived on her own for most of the year.

__

"But moooom, I’m almost 20...and it's Scott!"

__

Little did she know, that's exactly what her mother was worried about. Her daughter and the Moir boy may have known each other since they were kids, but there was no denying that he was (very slowly) developing into a handsome and charming young man, and each day, Tessa became even more beautiful. There was no way Scott hadn't noticed, and she assumed it was only a matter of time before they fell into bed together, if they hadn't already. 

__

Spoiler alert: They hadn't, but they will.

__

They headed to the bedroom where they had watched numerous movies, had a few sleepovers, played endless Scrabble tournaments, and listened to hours of music for their programs. She had cried on his shoulder when she found out she needed surgery and they had eaten pizza and ice cream to celebrate their World Junior win back in 2006. It already felt like a lifetime ago.

__

As if by second nature, Scott plopped down on her queen bed, pouring out the contents of the bag in his arms. He smiled triumphantly as her face lit up, and an excited "ooh!" escaped her lips. He had a stack of DVDs, including about half a dozen rom-coms, a pack of strawberry-flavored wine coolers, an assortment of junk food, and a small, chocolate cupcake with a "20" candle sticking out of it.

__

"I know you're doing the real birthday thing with your family tomorrow, but I wanted to give you an extra wish," He grinned sheepishlu. "And no matter what Marina says, calories do NOT count on your birthday...or your birthday eve."

__

They settled into companionable silence on the bed, watching "My Best Friend's Wedding, at Tessa' request, giggling at the silly parts and sipping wine coolers until they were both sufficiently buzzed. As the credits rolled, he turned towards her, an unmistakable Moir twinkle in his eye. "We should make a pact like that, just in case."

__

"It didn't work out too well for Julia Roberts," Tessa laughed.

__

"Yeah, but you'd never fall in love with me!" He shrugged, popping some Skittles into his mouth. "I'm not tall, dark, and Russian."

__

"I am most definitely not in love with Fedor," She sighed. "He's just...I don't know, fun."

__

"So you're not going to marry him?"

__

"No way!" She shook her head, popping open another wine cooler. "Are you going to marry Jessica?"

__

"Tess, come on! I'm 22."

__

"Do you love her?"

__

"I guess." He shrugged, and she felt her stomach twist with something that she would never admit was jealousy. It's not that she wanted to date Scott, he was like her brother, she just didn't know why he had to date Jessica. She was so whiny and annoying, and she had heard that she cheated on him with Bryce all the time. She'd never tell him that, though. "In ten years, if we're not married, let's marry each other."

__

"No way!" She giggled. "That's so dumb! Besides, I don't even know if I want to get married."

__

"You don't?" He asked, incredulous. "Don't you want kids?"

__

"You can have kids without being married, Scott." She answered, rather matter-of-factly. "Heck, I don't even need a husband, I can go down to the sperm bank and find a donor if I'm single."

__

"Tess, you are not having some stranger's baby!"

__

"It wouldn't be a stranger... it just wouldn't be someone I know." She tried to reason with him.

__

"No way, T. If you're thirty and single, I'll be your baby's dad. We could do it together."

__

"Let's make a pact to do that," She giggled, head suddenly clouded by the booze. "If we're both still single at thirty, let's have a baby."

__

"Are you sure?" He asked, eyes wide with a mix of apprehension and excitement. 

__

"Yep," she purred. "We'll be done skating by then, but my eggs won't be all dried up yet." There was no way she'd still be single at thirty. She'd be married to some hunky businessman or hockey player with at least two Olympic gold medals. Maybe she'd have her own fashion line and an adorable little girl, and a cottage in France. Plus, Scott would be married to some hot supermodel and coaching his kid's hockey team by then. There's no way that they'd have to act on this pact, so what was the harm? "Let's do it Scott," She grinned, extending her hand to shake his. "If we're both single on my thirtieth birthday, we'll have a baby. Together."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was a silly idea we had ten years ago; we were just kids." She reasoned, glancing over at his deep hazel eyes, trained intently on her. "I'm sure we'd both change things if we could go back and re-live the last ten years...We can just pretend we never made that pact."

"Why though?" He asked, suddenly as earnest as a Golden Retriever. "It could be fun."

"Having a baby or making a baby?" She deadpanned, eyeing him playfully.

"I meant having one... but when you put it that way..." He wriggled his eyebrows playfully at her.

Her mind drifted to her GC, realizing that women across the world would "literally die" to have Scott's baby. And she hadn't been lying, only a little drunk on wine, when she had made her "ScottIzHot" screen name. She wasn't blind; he had aged into one hell of a handsome man. Canada would probably throw them a party if they gave their country a royal baby. But hold up, was she seriously considering having a baby with Scott Moir?

"Scott, a kid is a commitment...lifelong. Our skating career will pretty much be over."

"And? I've been committed to you for 21 years already...and we're basically retired. I can still coach, we can do shows again in a few years if you're up for it."

"You're serious about this?" She asked, semi-shocked. The Scott she had known at twenty had been reckless and impulsive, but the Scott she knew at almost thirty had matured into a smart, thoughtful, considerate man. Did he really want to do this?

"Tess, I've never been more serious in my life." He smiled nervously, reaching for her hand. "I didn't just remember this morning. I've been thinking about it for weeks. I just came straight from the beach because I couldn't wait to talk to you any longer. I want to do this...with you."

Oh crap.

Fuck.

She should think about it. They shouldn't rush into anything.

"Let's do it, Moir. Let's have a baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy you guys are enjoying this so far. Please keep the feedback coming, it inspires me to write, write, write!


	3. Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You okay?" He asked, pulling back to look into her eyes, taking in the sight of her. Her hair was wild, lips swollen, pupils completely blown as her ankles rested comfortably on either side of his hips.
> 
> OR
> 
> The time that she got THAT for her birthday.

Standing in the dark and crowded room for the final event of this Great Kitchen Party trip, Tessa clung to the glass of white wine, eyes darting around the space for a familiar face. She had only been there for about fifteen minutes, but she was already on her second glass. After this afternoon's conversation with Scott, she needed to drink. A lot. Besides, if she really did get pregnant, she wouldn't be able to drink for at least nine months.

She couldn't believe that she was seriously considering this, but facts were facts. And pacts were pacts.

She and Scott were going to try to have a baby. Together.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice him approaching, arms wrapping around her shoulders from behind. He squeezed her tightly in somewhat of a reverse bear hug, whispering "Hey baby mama" into her ear, causing her to throw her head back against his shoulder in hysterical laughter as he nuzzled his nose against the side of her face.

"Hey daddy," She chuckled, turning to meet his eyes before bursting into laughter again. "Wow, that sounded so creepy."

"It kinda did, Tess." He laughed, eyes taking her in, traveling down her slender neck to the low cut V neckline of her dress. He swallowed hard, and licked his lips. God, she was stunning. "You look beautiful."

"You're just trying to get in my pants," she teased, drinking in the sight of him in a tailored suit. As her Internet friends would say, he looked like a "snack" with his hair slicked back and a navy suit perfectly tailored to his muscular frame. "You don't look too bad yourself, Scott."

He winked at her before they made their way into the crowd to mix and mingle with those who had supported them and the organization for years. Through out the evening, the mood got lighter, the drinks got stronger, the laughs got louder, and by the time the clock struck midnight to signify the end of the party, everyone was substantially liquored up, and all kinds of giddy.

She felt his hand on the small of her back, and she immediately turned to smile at him. "Hey handsome," She purred, feeling a healthy buzz. "You going to keep partying with everyone else, or head back to the hotel?"

"Depends on your plans," he husked out, leaning close to her ear. "Happy Birthday, Tessa." His lips lingered there and he gently brushed them against her skin, immediately raising goosebumps across her flesh. "I was kinda thinking that maybe we could start working on our little...project. "

"Oh."

"We don't have to, but I just thought maybe..." He trailed off, a blush rising in his cheeks. "Nevermind."

"No, Scott, I was just surprised that you'd want to..." She raised her eyebrows, her eyes growing large. "You know... already..."

"Yeah, I mean, it was just a thought. No big deal. We can go with the others, I think Johnny mentioned the hotel bar."

"Okay." She trailed off. "Let me run to the ladies room and then we can head out."

She slipped into the bathroom, her head spinning. She needed a moment to collect herself and calm the butterflies that were currently ravaging inside her stomach. She was a thirty-year old woman (officially!) for God's sake, she shouldn't be getting this flustered and worked up about the thought of having sex with a man, who just happened to be her lifelong best friend. But what if it was bad? Or even worse, what if it was good?

She took a moment to catch her breath, leaning against the cool tile to scroll through her phone. She was certain that by now, some photos from tonight's even would be online. Maybe she could grab one to post. "Screw it," She thought to herself, flipping her accounts over to her "ScottIzHot89" account to skim through her favorite corner of the Internet.

Her group chat was buzzing, having changed it's name yet again to "Moir's Whores", and she couldn't believe she had missed 487 messages while at the event. She opened up her little mailbox and was immediately greeted with photos of herself. People seemed to love the dress, and they loved Scott in a suit. How could they not? As she scrolled back a little, she saw the photo that had caused a ton of commotion. There was Scott, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and his nose buried into the crook of her neck as she laughed. She had to admit that it was an adorable photo.

"Whoa, I was at an event for work, am tipsy as hell, and I come home to THIS?" She responded quickly. "I haaaaate them."

"I knew there was a reason I hadn't jumped ship yet," wrote someone named "RideOrDieVM".

"There's no hope for love if they don't figure their shit out," added "ScottsMistress."

"Seriously." Tessa typed, as her alter ego, posting an especially hot photo of Scott she had saved from her timeline. "I hope Miss Tessa is celebrating her birthday, naked and under that right about now."

"Tessa is totally on top," chimed in "SmessaSmirtue" and Tessa couldn't help but laugh.

"Gotta run ladies," she typed. "Plz @ me if these dummies finally get their shit together."

Looking in the mirror, she breathed in deeply, reapplying her lipstick. She was a thirty year old woman, goddammit, and she was going to make her GC proud tonight. She was going to celebrate her birthday naked and underneath (or maybe on top of ) Scott Moir. It was about damn time. Smoothing down the front of her dress as she exited the bathroom, her eyes drifted to Scott, who was nursing a glass of whiskey as he waited for her. "Ready birthday girl?"

"I changed my mind," she grinned devilishly. "Let's go back to the hotel."

"Seriously?" He choked, eyes widening.

"Seriously."

They stumbled down the street towards the hotel, his arm wrapped loosely around her shoulder. They walked in comfortable silence, offering waves to their friends at the lobby bar before slipping into the elevator. His eyes were darker than she had ever seen them as they stood across from each other in the elevator, and she couldn't help but avert her eyes as his tongue darted out to moisten his lips.

As she fumbled with the key to her hotel room and stepped inside, he was in her space, pulling her into him, his warm hands settling on either side of her face to pull her lips to his. He was gentle at first, familiarizing himself with her lips and the taste of her as her mouth parted to his, tongues colliding and caressing. Her fingers found their way to the back of his neck, sliding through his hair, and she audibly moaned as his tongue slid sexily across her bottom lip. He had come a long way since the awkward teenage boy she had kissed back in Canton.

His tongue was in Tessa Virtue's mouth. It was literally the only thing he could focus on in that moment as her fingers dipped beneath the collar of his shirt. Oh my God, this was really happening. He had fought this for so long, and now he was kissing her, and she was tugging at this jacket, and he was going to have sex with her if he didn't lose it in his pants first. She was so hot, and he was already so turned on, and this would be over before it began if he couldn't keep himself under control. Come on, Scott, hold yourself together.

A low growl escaped his lips as she shoved his jacket from his shoulders, tugging at his tie. His hands settled low on her hips as he maneuvered them through the hotel room, and she gasped as the backs of her legs hit a table as he lifted her up on it. Her head felt like it was spinning as his lips trailed down her neck, setting every inch of her skin on fire. They shouldn't do this until they were sober. They hadn't really thought it through.

Her head was screaming at her to stop but her body was arching into his hands as they gently palmed her through the delicate material of her dress, her lack of a bra beyond evident. She couldn't believe the way he was making her feel, the heat pooling low and throbbing deep in her belly. She wanted him, and this, more than she ever expected.

She could feel his fingers sliding between her thighs, brushing gently over the thin fabric found there. "Scott." She sighed, arching into his hand. "We should..." She gasped, her breath catching in her throat and her words lost as his fingers made contact with her skin.

"You okay?" He asked, pulling back to look into her eyes, taking in the sight of her. Her hair was wild, lips swollen, pupils completely blown as her ankles rested comfortably on either side of his hips.

She nodded wordlessly, eyes fluttering closed as his fingers began a torturous rhythm. The voice in her head that was telling her to stop him seemed to disappear as the whirring in her ears grew louder, all of the world suddenly revolving around the two fingers he had buried deep inside of her. "God you're beautiful," he husked out, as she writhed against his hand, whimpering and gasping his name.

His eyes were dark as he drank in everything about this moment, unsure if he was more drunk on the whiskey or the woman in his arms. She rocked against his hand, whimpering and moaning, and he couldn't help but watch and smile, his lips suckling her collarbone as he brought her over the delicious crest. Her Olympic-winning laugh-cry had always been his favorite sound, but in that moment, as she cried out and gasped his name, he was pretty sure he had a new favorite.

"You good, T?" He asked, pulling back ever-so-slightly to look deep into her lust-laden eyes.

"I'm good...so good. Happy birthday...to me." She sighed breathlessly, leaning forward to rest her hands on either side of his face as she pulled his forehead to hers. She could feel him pressed against her thigh, and the way he looked at her was equal parts the most beautiful and most terrifying thing she had ever witnessed.

He leaned to kiss her, his mouth twisting slightly into a frown as she pulled back. "I was going to say...maybe we should wait until we're sober, and now I realize that that makes me a jerk because I just had an amazing... _you know_..." She gestured dramatically, and he burst out laughing.

"You can say it, Tess."'

"Noooo," she squealed, sliding off of the table and accidentally rubbing against him in a way that made him groan. "Ugh, Scott, I'm sorry, I'm the worst. You're like _that_ (she gestured to his...eggplant) and I just had _THAT_ and now I'm freaking out and a little drunk and...But I want to, I just want to be sober for it. I want to be logical. I need RULES!"

He stood there, arms crossed, grinning like an idiot as he watched her ramble and pace around the room. "Hey kiddo, calm down. We can set some rules if it makes you feel better." He chuckled, before lifting two fingers seductively in the air, wiggling them at her, before winking slyly. "And...consider _that_ your birthday present."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the comments and kudos - I'm glad people are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it! You guys keep inspiring me to write more, and quickly!
> 
> Thanks to my betas! You guys rock the world!


	4. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rules first," She told herself, looking at the giant easel board she had picked up the previous afternoon. They'd discuss the rules. They'd write them out. They'd sign them. And then...Would they shake on them? Kiss on them? Throw the paper on the floor and have sex right on top of them? The possibilities were endless.
> 
> OR 
> 
> The one where they make the rules.

Ilderton, Ontario

Staring at the ceiling of his childhood bedroom in his parents' Ilderton home, Scott was having trouble sleeping. He could easily blame it on jet-lag, but he knew there were other things causing his insomnia. Or another thing. Or a person. 

Her. 

Tessa.

They had been back in Canada for a few days, and he hadn't seen her since he dropped her off at home on their way back from the airport. They had shared a few quick and casual texts, but it hadn't been enough. He felt like he was going insane. He wanted to talk to her, and if he was being honest, he wouldn't mind a replay of their last night in Spain. _That_ had been a night.

He had attempted to broach the subject on their long flight home, but she had turned an adorable shade of crimson, shushing him and telling him that they couldn't discuss _that_ in public. She promised him they could talk when they got home, that they could address the teeny-tiny baby elephant in the room. Since arriving back in Canada, she had been mired with family and business obligations, and he was beginning to wonder if she was avoiding him.

Despite the clock glaring a very red 4:47am, he reached for his phone on the nightstand, immediately scrolling to their most recent texts.

He began typing a new message: "Can't sleep." 

Too boring.

"I miss you." 

Too needy. 

"I can't stop thinking about the way you came in my hand." 

Too forward (even if it was true).

"I want to put a baby in you."

Also too forward. Also true.

He growled, running his hand through his hair before adding a winking face to the last text. That made it "light" and "funny," he told himself before hitting send and placing the phone back on his nightstand, his mind drifting back to the other night. He had been in a permanent state of confusion and arousal since their little intoxicated (and intoxicating) encounter, and although it was under the guise of "the pact," he couldn't help but feel a little flutter in his chest every time he thought about Tessa. His Tessa. His best-friend/partner/confidante/other half/most beautiful girl in the world... Whoa.

It had been a drunken moment between two lifelong friends who were a little lonely and a whole lot horny, he told himself, trying to shake the memories from his mind. He could still hear the way she cried out his name, the warmth of her around his fingers, her breath against his ear... His hand slipped below the waistband of his pajama pants as he gave into days of desire and cold showers, thinking only of her.

I mean, it wasn't like it was the first time that he had jacked off in this very bed, thinking about Tessa. It had been a constant through his early teenage years, and through Carmen, through girlfriends and other lovers, through their comeback... There was just something about her that had always intoxicated him. He hated to admit that he'd sometimes look at her picture, he'd sometimes dream about what her lips would feel if she went down on him. He had fought it so hard, had dated women that his friends (and their fans) called Tessa-ripoffs. He had been close to happy with Kaitlyn, because she was nothing like Tessa, but at the end of the day, that was her biggest flaw. 

She wasn't Tessa.

He had spoken to therapists about it, he had spoken to coaches about it, but he had never spoken to Tessa about it. Instead they continued on with their uber interdependent weirdo relationship that was as close to married as he had ever been, just without the sex. But now, just maybe...

::Cue "A Whole New World" from _Aladdin_ ::

He groaned as his phone buzzed, shaking him from his moment of bliss as his hand worked his own body. Lifting the mobile with his free hand, he saw Tessa's text, with a picture of her included. In the dim lighting he could see the pout on her lips, her hair sticking up in every direction, the thin straps of her camisole. "I can't sleep either," said her text. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." He typed back, briefly considering snapping a pic below his waist to show her just how much, but that would be in poor taste, right? Yeah, he should most definitely NOT send Tessa Virtue a dick pic. He steadied his breath, snapping a pic of his face before pressing send.

"Come over?"

"Now?"

"Why not?"

Why not? He chuckled inwardly, looking down at the situation he had worked himself into. Should he finish the job, or would Tessa want to... Oh. What if she wanted him to come over and do that? Crap. 

"Be there in thirty minutes." He sent back before heading off to take a shower... a very, very, _very_ cold shower.

 

London, Ontario 

"Rules first," She told herself, looking at the giant easel board she had picked up the previous afternoon. They'd discuss the rules. They'd write them out. They'd sign them. And then...Would they shake on them? Kiss on them? Throw the paper on the floor and have sex right on top of them? The possibilities were endless.

Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt a sudden wave of panic wash over. Were they about to make a huge mistake? A baby was a lifetime commitment, but then again, there was no one in the world she'd want to make a lifetime commitment with more than Scott. She had pretty much made that commitment when she turned down the National Ballet in favor of skating with him. She had made that decision every day that they skated together and chose each other. She made that decision on the road to Vancouver, and the road to Sochi, and the road to Pyeongchang. 

Turns out, they were "married af" after all. Minus the physical intimacy, but...that was about to change.

She settled on the couch, waiting for Scott to arrive, and she briefly considered checking in with her group chat. With her crew from around the world, there was almost always someone available to chat, no matter the time.

"We need content. I'm dying of thirst just like Scott is in this photo." ScottsButtLover wrote, posting a pic where Scott was looking at Tessa like his entire world revolved around her. And maybe, just maybe, it did.

"Guys..." Tessa began. "I'm having trouble sleeping...and I think a booty call is about to happen."

"Ooooh you go girl!" Someone chimed in quickly. "Try not to imagine Scott when you're hooking up."

She stifled a giggle, crafting a response. "I'll try not to, but no promises. Sorry guy!"

Her doorbell rang, jolting her from her laughter as she bounced to her feet, smoothing down the front of her oversized T-shirt and leggings as she opened the door.

"Hey," He grinned devilishly, his hair still damp from a recent shower.

"Hey...come in."

They stood awkwardly for a moment in the foyer, shifting from foot to foot before he breathed out a heavy sigh, pulling her into a tight hug. She could feel his heart beating against her own chest, their breathing evening out as they grounded each other like they would be a performance.

"Have you changed your mind?" He asked against her ear, causing a flurry of goosebumps to rise on her skin.

"No, no." She smiled into his embrace, snuggling tighter into him. "We should iron out the rules before we do anything."

"Oh, right, the rules," He stammered, hands low on her back, dying to slip beneath the hem of her T-shirt. Wordlessly, she pulled back from his embrace, leading him by the hand into her living room where the easel stood. Across the top of the huge sheet of paper, the words "Pact Rules" were written.

"Jesus, T. You're taking this really serious, eh?"

"I mean...we're talking about bringing a life into this world," She shrugged, a blush rising on her cheeks. "Besides, I didn't want to type it out! What if someone hacks me?"

"Good thing I didn't send you a dick pic earlier," He chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Gross!" 

"So...rules..." He interrupted, desperate to change the subject and feeling a wee bit embarrassed for little Scott.

"So I was thinking - our Pact should be like 'Fight Club.' We don't talk about it. No one can know."

"Are you going to go into hiding for nine months and then just show up with a baby?"

"No," She shook her head. "If it works out, and I end up pregnant, then we can tell our families, but not before. No telling your buddies that you finally banged me."

"Finally?!" He teased. "You act like I've been waiting for this forever." He has.

She cocked an eyebrow at him playfully, shoving his arm. "Number two: I think we need to put a cap on how many times we try. I was thinking three."

"That's not a lot..." He trailed off, brows knit with concern. "I feel like I should get a few more tries. Five?"

"Four." She nodded, scribbling "four tries" onto her oversized piece paper. 

"So to get technical for a second, T: Is it four actual tries or like four sessions? Like what if we wanted to try twice in one night? That should only count as one try."

"Fine." She sighed, adding a parentheses to the board (tries = sessions). 

"Better," He grinned. "Do we get to practice?"

"No!" She squealed, laughing at how much he was enjoying this. "Rule number 3... you can't sleep with anyone else while we're trying."

His brows furrowed, a slightly offended look crossing his features. "What do you think I am? Some sort of manwhore?"

"No, but I know women have been throwing themselves at you since the Olympics, and I just think, it's better if we have no distractions. We can treat it like another athletic goal."

"You make it sound so romantic, T." He laughed, shaking his head. "Well then, same for you. No hooking up with anyone that isn't me."

She lifted the marker, scribbling on the board "One P, one V."

"Seriously Tess? You're ridiculous. How are you ever going to give our kid the talk about the birds and the bees?"

"I'm not! That's all your Moir."

"Not if it's a girl," He laughed, incredulous that they were really having this conversation. 

"Okay," She swallowed hard. This one was going to be tough. "We keep it platonic, no emotional attachments."

"Tess, I'm not sure making a baby can ever be platonic, unless you want to get a turkey baster..."

"No, no," She shook her head. "Just, we can't have _feelings_. We're friends, we've always been friends, and partners. We stay friends, but don't cross those lines. We get pregnant and then we co-parent and we raise a perfect kid, but we don't get emotionally attached to each other. I mean, not more than we already are, at least. Or not like THAT. Ya know?"

She scribbled "No feelings!!!" on the board.

He raised his eyebrows at her, knowing full well that this rule was probably impossible. He had already broken it, and had been breaking it since he was thirteen years old. Plus, she wasn't even pregnant yet. How could he not get emotionally attached to the mother of his child? "Okay, sure. But next rule: No dumb names. We are not naming our kid Pineapple, or Tallulah, or Staircase, or Skate or anything dumb like that."

"What about its last name?" She asked, realizing that was an important detail. "Moir?"

"Virtue-Moir," He smiled, reaching for her hand. "This baby is going to be ours, and you have to do all of the hard work to get it here. He...or she should at least get your name, too."

"Baby Virtue-Moir," She sighed, a dreamy look crossing her face. "I think we're ready to make a baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been overwhelmed by the feedback on this so far, and I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it. I am certainly enjoying writing it!
> 
> Shout-out to my betas for being the best!


	5. Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wordlessly, he leaned to rest his forehead against hers, like he had on many podiums and in many ice rinks over the years. She cradled his face, kissing him forcefully as they fell back against the sheets, heat quickly rising between them.
> 
> Or 
> 
> The one where they finally get down to business.

One week later, Tessa and Scott sat in her living room, a half-eaten pizza and an empty bottle of wine on the table between them. Her head rested casually against his shoulder, his fingers slowly tracing circles on the top of her thigh. Since their rules discussion, they had settled back into their normal friendship routine, but they hadn't yet taken the plunge for their first session. Ever the practical one, Tessa had assured him that she was tracking her cycle on an app, determined to give their tries the best possible chance of succeeding.

What she hadn't told him yet, however, was that, according to her phone, today was a prime day for some, erm, sexing. Her palms had been sweaty all day, thinking about it, and now the pizza and wine were sloshing around in her stomach. She felt utterly unsexy, but his fingertips against her knee were also making her feel...all sorts of things.

God, his hands were magical. It had been almost two weeks since the night that they had barely acknowledged. However, she had acknowledged it quite a few times, alone in her bedroom. Thank God for that not-so-little piece of plastic she kept hidden deep in her sock drawer.

Judging from her friends on the Internet, she wasn't the first woman who had gotten off thinking of Scott Moir, and she certainly wouldn't be the last. However, she was among a select few who had gotten off BY Scott Moir, and she most definitely would not hate it if that happened again. And soon.

"Hey Scott," She purred, brushing her cheek against his shoulder like a cat, as his eyes lingered on the hockey game on the television. "So um, that app that I'm using...It said maybe we should try today." 

"Today?!" He choked out, his attention immediately shifting to her and his voice cracking like a kid higging puberty. "You could've given me a little warning. I would've showered better, and cleaned up more, and...there are things I should've shaved, and God, Tessa, I wouldn't have brought pizza! I probably have garlic breath!"

He stood up, running a hand through his hair as he began pacing her living room. "Okay, maybe I should go home and shower, and then I can come back, and we can do this. Or we can try. Or we don't have to."

"I have a shower here, Scott."

"Yeah but I need a razor and my cologne and I need to check some...stuff in the mirror, and..." He wrang his hands together, his head clearly spinning at her revelation. "I would've shaved off this horrible mustache before I came over."

"Scott, it's okay," she smiled. "We can always wait until next month, or another day."

"No!" He half shouted. "I mean...we could, but I'm sure it won't happen right away, so it's probably better we start now."

"Okay."

"Okay," He nodded, eyes locking with hers.

"Okay." She repeated again, eyes never leaving his pacing form.

"Do you have an extra razor and an extra toothbrush?"

"Under the bathroom sink. There's shaving cream and mouthwash, too."

"Okay, meet me in the bedroom in twenty minutes." He smiled, pressing his lips to her cheek before darting out of the room. She could hear him running up the stairs, and her heart fluttered in anticipation. This was really going to happen.

Tonight.

She was going to have sex with Scott Moir tonight.

"Yassssssssss!" She squealed internally. It was about damn time.

She had wondered what sex would be like with him since she was old enough to know what sex was, but now, she was finally going to find out. Should she take a shower? Did she have anything that needed shaving?

Nah, she smiled, knowing full well that she had taken care of all of that this afternoon. Once her app alerted her that today was the day, she had made an appointment for a waxing, and made sure to give herself a very thorough cleaning. She had also made sure to get in an ab workout this afternoon, as well as quick spray tan just so she didn't look like a ghost. She was pretty sure she was ready.

She had also picked up some lingerie this afternoon. Should she put it on? Would that be too over the top? Was that too girlfriendy and not enough platonic impregnatable best friendy?

Making her way from the couch, she headed up to her bedroom, retrieving the lace from the bag and slipping into it. She glanced at herself in the mirror, wondering if she should lay on the bed and wait for him, or if she should just stand here. God, she was bad at this.

Unable to make a decision, she sat nervously on the edge of her bed, scrolling through her phone as she listened to the water running in the bathroom. She could hear him singing some cheesy country song off-key as she tapped on her phone, desperate for a distraction.

"Those hands tho!" Someone remarked, posting four photos of Scott's hands. "His veins are so sexy."

"What I wouldn't give for two of those fingers," IWantAScott tweeted in reply, including a photo of Scott offering a two-fingered point at the ice rink.

"You KNOW he knows how to use those fingers!" Tessa typed. "I bet he's great with his hands."

"I'd bet on it." She giggled, thinking about the way his fingers had curled inside of her, making her whimper and moan his name.

"I'd lick those fingers," IWantAScott messaged again, and without thinking, Tessa responded.

"His fingers aren't the only thing I'd like to lick."

"Girl, at least you're getting some. How are those booty calls going?"

"Hasn't happened yet." She typed. "But I have a feeling ::insert Black Eyed Peas gif:: that tonight's gonna be a good night."

"You go girl! Get you some!"

As the shower shut off in the bathroom, Tessa closed her phone, setting it down on the nightstand, heart suddenly pounding in her chest. These nerves were worse than any she had ever experienced in competition. Or with any other man. This was downright insane.

Moments later, he stepped from the bathroom, his wet hair flopping down over his forehead and a towel hanging loosely on his thin hips, showing off the much sought-after V of his hipbones and she subconsciously licked her lips, her own attire momentarily slipping her mind. "Oh wow, hey." He took her in, eyes sliding slowly down her body. "Wow, you look amazing."

"I figured I should, um...do something." She shrugged slightly, standing up to face him and give him a bit of a better view. She was thankful she had settled for the pushup top, giving her a tiny bit of cleavage that his eyes were suddenly staring directly at. "So um... We should... you should..."

"Come here, Tess." He husked out, stepping towards her. His fingers reached for her hips, fingertips sinking into her flesh as he pulled her towards him. "C'mere."

"Are you gonna kiss me?" She asked, suddenly shy.

"I wasn't just going to pin you to the bed and ram it into you." He chuckled lowly, warm wet hands splaying over her hips. "You okay?"

"Good...yeah, I'm good," She murmured, lifting her eyes to his deep hazel orbs. "Kiss me, Scott."

With that, his lips gently met hers, and she could immediately taste the Listerine and toothpaste on his lips. Their tongues met slowly at first, their kiss a far cry from the frenzied passion of their last interaction. His hands slid to her face, palming her cheeks before sliding through her hair, tangling into her long, dark locks.

He pulled back slightly, pressing his forehead to hers before lifting his hands to push his hair from her eyes. His eyebrows suddenly lifted, his eyes widening. "Tess, what the fuck?!"

"What's wrong?" She gasped, taking in the alarmed look in his eyes, as he stared at her like she suddenly had three heads. Had she done something wrong? She thought he'd like it if she nibbled on his bottom lip...

He pulled back slightly, lifting his hands to show her his palms. "Why are you melting?" He laughed, orange streaks covering his palms. "You've got orange stripes on your face where my hands where."

"Oh my God, no." She blushed, suddenly mortified.

"Alright, Tessa Trump, what the heck is going on?"

"I may have gotten a spray tan this afternoon," She admitted. "I wanted to look...a little less pasty."

"Well you look more like a pastry than pasty." He chuckled at his lame joke, eyes crinkling as he took in the sight of her. "My wet hands must've smeared the tanner."

"This is so embarrassing," She giggled, settling on the edge of the bed.

"I'm honored, T," He laughed, setting down next to her. "I mean, it's not every day a girl gets a spray tan for me."

"It was stupid."

"Not stupid...sweet," He smiled, an arm wrapping around her. "But just for the record, I like your pale skin. It's beautiful, _you're_ beautiful."

Wordlessly, he leaned to rest his forehead against hers, like he had on many podiums and in many ice rinks over the years. She cradled his face, kissing him forcefully as they fell back against the sheets, heat quickly rising between them.

As she straddled him against the mattress and he peeled the thin lingerie off of her petite frame, she couldn't help but giggle at the streaks of orange across her pristine white sheets. Suddenly self-conscious, she reached for the lamp on her bedside table.

"I want to see you." He husked out as his hands explored her body.

"You called me Tessa Trump. No lights on for you."

"That was low of me." He admitted, hands palming her breasts. "You look more like a tiger now."

"Scott..."

"A very cute, sexy tiger." He laughed, eyes scrunching in typical Scott fashion as he pulled her down to him, flipping them over as he pressed his lips back to hers, tongues and lips colliding, as their bodies began to find a similar rhythm.

"You good?" He asked, slotting himself between her thighs.

"Yes...please." She whimpered, hips rising to his.

He breathed in deeply, heart pounding against his rib-cage as he rocked his hips forward, tentatively and slowly at first before allowing himself to be completely enveloped by her. Oh this was nice. This was really, _really_ nice. In the dimly lit room, he allowed his eyes to drift over her face, the hint of a smile playing at her parted lips as she gasped beneath the motion of his hips. Her dark hair splayed across the pillow, her green eyes sparkling at him as her hands raked across his shoulders. She whimpered slightly as he thrust into her again, her hips rising to meet his.

This was the best moment of his life.

Olympics be damned. This was _it._

His name lingered on her lips as he kissed down her neck, and then suddenly, it was hitting him like a ton of bricks.

No. Oh no. No no no no no.

Nooooo.

"Tess..." He panted, trying to slow the motion between them. No, Scott, no.

Dead puppies.

Baseball.

Ugly grandmas.

Ugly grandmas playing baseball against dead puppies.

Marina.

Marina as a grandma with a dead puppy.

Marina naked.

It... wasn't...working.

"Fuck." He groaned. This couldn't be happening. "I'm sorry, Tess, I'm sorry." He groaned loudly, his face clenching in a mix of pleasure, surprise, and embarrassment.

"Scott, d-d-did you...just...already?!" She asked, disbelief washing over her features.

"I'm sorry," He grunted, rolling away from her to sit on the edge of the bed, his head buried in his hands. He had pretty much waited twenty-one years for this moment, and he had blown it, quite literally, in a matter of seconds.

She lay silently for a minute, staring at his back as he ran his fingers through his hair. The guy was an Olympic athlete who was still in phenomenal shape (Peep those delts, GC girls!), and he had lost it like a teenage boy who just touched a girl for the first time. Wordlessly she sat up, sliding across the mattress to run her hand down his back. "It's okay," She whispered, gently pressing her lips to his shoulder in a way that was more soothing than sexy. "But also, what the heck, Moir?!"

"Tess, you've seen me at my worst, but this is a new low." He chuckled. "I guess it's been awhile, and...I've thought about doing that with you since I was thirteen and it just hit me so hard, and I know you must be so underwhelmed because I wanted it to be good for you...and I blew it."

"Literally." She giggled, shoving his shoulder. He groaned, flopping back onto the bed and burying his face in her pillow. "Hey though, for our end goal, you did what you needed. I don't need to enjoy it."

He lifted his head, raising his eyebrows at her. "It seemed like you were enjoying it."

"Best thirty seconds of my life," She teased, snuggling against him.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

He did, just a few hours later.

And then again the next morning.

And once more in the shower, just to prove to her that he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting! I appreciate it so much. I'm glad you are loving the "Group Chat" element of this story - I'm really enjoying it writing it!
> 
> PS: I'm not sure if the spray tanner part is actually realistic, but for the sake of fanfic, let's go with it being real!
> 
> PPS: thanks to my betas for allowing me to bounce ideas and for all the feedback!


	6. Spilling Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, I kinda forgot...want to be my plus one?" He asked, offering her puppy dog eyes and grinning that patented Moir grin, and she knew she was toast.
> 
> OR
> 
> The one where they get frisky at a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're in the mood for fluff! That's all this chapter is going to be, so if you're looking for angst, you've come to the wrong fic. :P
> 
> Thank you to my beta pals for all the help on this chapter, especially for the brilliant idea of Tessa spilling some tea in her GC.

For the ninth day in a row, she was waking up with Scott in her bed. His arm was slung over her waist, his face nuzzled against her shoulder, his warm breath grazing her skin as he snored softly against the crook of her neck. Safe to say that this little project had already opened Pandora's Box.

On day five, after a few too many drinks at Molly Bloom's, they had stumbled back to her house, landing on her kitchen counter. By the time his pants were around his ankles, they had decided to abandon their "four session" rule and replace it with a new "four month" rule.

It was also that night that she had slipped up a bit, skimming through Twitter after he had fallen asleep. Supposed "tea" was running amuck in her Group Chat that a friend's friend's twice removed third cousin had heard that Scott was dating a female hockey player, rumored to be named Alice. Under the influence of too many Cosmos and drunk on all things Scott Moir, she decided to have a little bit of harmless fun with her Internet pals on her Stan account, ScottIzHot89. 

**ScottIzHot89: Y'all I have some smoking hot tea.**

**RideOrDieVM: Girl spill.**

**ScottsMistress: Yasss I love tea time**

**SmessaSmirtue: Is it about Alice?**

**ScottIzHot89: My friend's sister was in London for a meeting, and went to happy hour at Molly Bloom's**

**ScottsMistress: Oh?**

**SmessaSmirtue: Go on...**

**ScottIzHot89: Scott was there at the bar with a buddy for about an hour. The buddy left and you'll never believe who showed up.**

**SmessaSmirtue: Alice?!?**

**RideOrDieVM: Please say Tessa. Please say Tessa.**

**ScottIzHot89: Mmhmm. Miss Virtue in the flesh. Apparently they had a few drinks and were laughing and giggling a lot.**

**ScottsMistress: OMG!**

**SmessaSmirtue: OMG! YES!**

**ScottIzHot89: She said they left together.**

**RideOrDieVM: Yes, Tessa! Get it girl!!**

**SmessaSmirtue: :eggplant emoji: :eggplant emoji: :eggplant emoji:**

**SmessaSmirtue: They are SO ducking again!**

**Smessa Smirtue: Ugh, autocorrect!**

**SmessaSmirtue: Girl, you just made my day!!**

**ScottIzHot89: I'm sure Tessa made Scott's too... :winky face: :tongue emoji: :eggplant emoji:**

Now a few days later, Scott was still passed out in her bed, and she wasn't sure she could keep up at this pace, but for right now, this was heaven. He was insatiable, and to her surprise, suddenly, so was she.

With previous boyfriends, she had certainly enjoyed sex, but it wasn't like it was now. Not that he was her boyfriend or anything, but he certainly knew how to make her enjoy it. He listened when she told him what she liked, he surrendered when she took control, and he was gentle when she wanted gentle, and fast when she wanted fast.

Maybe it was just the Olympian in him, determined to achieve a goal, but he was certainly working to achieve it. It shouldn't have come as a surprise that they were compatible in bed considering the fact that he seemed to know her body better than she knew herself. And what he didn't know nine days ago, he was quickly learning. And to be frank, _she_ was learning a lot, both about herself, and about Scott.

Slipping out of bed and into his discarded T-shirt, she headed downstairs to make coffee and check her emails. It was rare for her to be up before him, so she knew she needed to take advantage of the quiet before he was awake and smothering her in kisses, pushing her up against the cabinets, and tugging at her clothes. It wouldn't be all him though. Her hands would be in his hair, her lips would suckle at his collarbone and her nails would rake across his shoulders.

She smiled to herself, biting her lip as she turned back on her heel to head back to the bedroom. She found him, sitting up in bed, his hair sticking up in every direction, his eyes bleary with sleep and a smile playing on his lips. "Mornin' T-money," He smiled, smoothing down his hair. "You're up before me?"

"Not for long," She smiled, settling down next to him. "I was just coming to, uh, wake you." She trailed off, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Oh yeah?" He growled. "How were you going to do that?"

"The dirtiest ways you can imagine." She smirked, cocking her head at him.

"I can pretend to sleep and you could do whatever you were thinking," He grinned, leaning back against the pillow. While she _had_ been considering waking him up in a rather dirty way, that moment was ruined and instead, she was lifting one her oversized pillows and slapping him with it, hysterics erupting in her bedroom.

He jumped up quickly, a pair of boxers hanging low on his hips as he grabbed a pillow of his own, smacking her with it. Ten minutes later, feathers were everywhere, and they were collapsed on their backs, desperate to catch their breath from laughing so hard.

"You owe me new pillows, Moir!"

"You started it, Tess." He laughed, quickly rebounding to grab both of her wrists, playfully pinning her to the mattress. Without warning or discussion, his lips were on hers, her heels digging into the backs of his thighs as he kissed her senseless.

 

An hour later, they sat half-naked in her kitchen nook, nibbling on cereal and coffee as they each skimmed their phones. Scott bit his lip, a sudden realization washing over him as he read through a recent email chain. "Hey T?"

"Hm?" She asked, looking up from her email.

"You busy on Saturday?

"I don't think so," She shook her head, glancing back towards his phone as she leaned against the countertop. "Want to come over?"

"Actually, no, well, I mean yes, but I, um, I totally forgot, but it's Mark and Sarah's wedding. I RSVP-ed months ago with a plus one, but I never actually found a plus one. There was that girl Beatrice around then that was going well, but she ended up being crazy, and anyway, I was just checking my emails and there was a chain from some of the guys about meeting for drinks before the ceremony."

"How could you ever think it would work out with someone named Beatrice?" She asked incredulously, shaking her head. "Mark's wedding is this weekend?!"

"Yeah, I kinda forgot...want to be my plus one?" He asked, offering her puppy dog eyes and grinning that patented Moir grin, and she knew she was toast.

 

Four days later, she sat at a table somewhere in Thunder Bay, Ontario, drumming her fingertips on a wineglass as her eyes followed Scott around the room. Ever the social butterfly and the consummate groomsman, he was joking and laughing with the rest of the wedding party, occasionally turning to meet her eyes for a quick "check-in." She had run into some old friends and acquaintances, but had settled into her seat at the empty table, waiting for her "date."

In the words of Twitter, he was looking like the tastiest of snacks tonight. At the unintentional urging of her GC friends, she had tossed his hair gel in the trash in the hotel lobby during a mid-afternoon coffee run. She had to bite her tongue when he rummaged through his overnight bag, swearing that he had packed it. "Here let me," She had purred, slipping her fingers through his hair before applying the smallest amount of hairspray and sending him out the door.

The dark gray suit was tailored perfectly to his muscular frame, and peeling it off him was already on her mind. She felt the blush rising in her cheeks, a mixture of Moir and Merlot consuming her. He turned slightly from his place at the bar, offering her a playful wink that was almost immediately obscured by a woman stepping into his line of sight.

Tessa watched him smile, lifting a hand to rub his neck before sipping at his beer. She watched him nod, his brow furrowing as the woman slid under his arm, passing her his phone to take a selfie. Little did this woman know that she was about to become Secret Girlfriend #246, following in the footsteps of a London Starbucks barista, his niece's pre-school teacher, and his very own distant cousin.

Watching from afar, however, it appeared that this woman would relish in the opportunity to be a not-so-secret girlfriend. She caught his eye, watching him raise an ever-expressive eyebrow in a plea for help.

"So I hear that you're still single, Scotty." Cindy, the groom's cousin, flirted, petting his arm.

"Yeah, I'm still single... but I'm not really looking..."

"Mark told me you weren't seeing anyone," She interrupted. "I remember him introducing us years ago after your first Olympics, but you had a girlfriend back then."

For maybe the first time in his adult life, he was thankful for his relationship with Jessica Dube.

"She was missing a finger right?" Cindy asked.

Scott's brow furrowed and he nearly spit out his beer, not wanting to talk about his ex or her stumpy hands, especially when his beautiful best friend, and her _amazing_ ten fingers sat just feet away. "I'm not seeing anyone, but I brought a friend...my partner with me tonight."

"Tessa, right? I thought I saw her earlier, but I thought you two retired?"

"We did, but we're still friends. We're actually sharing a hotel room because the hotel was pretty much sold out, so I couldn't, ya know, bring someone back or anything." He rambled, overcompensating for his nerves. "I'm actually not really looking for a relationship right now," He stammered, glancing to where Tessa had been sitting, but now was an empty chair.

"I'm not offering one," She whispered, sliding closer to push her body against his. "Just a good time."

"Yeah, I'm just not into one night stands either," He shrugged, feeling himself floundering. "Plus, the room situation. I wouldn't want to abandon Tessa either, that wouldn't be right."

"Are you in the closet or something?"

"What?! No! I like women! I'm just ... I'm...it's complicated," He fumbled, feeling a hand slide sexily up his back.

"Hey Moir, introduce me to your new friend."

"Tess, hey," He grinned, eyes widening before he mouthed a quick 'thank you' in her direction as she extended her hand to shake hands with the other brunette. "Cindy, meet Tessa. Want a picture with her, too?"

"Oh...no, thanks, I'm good." Cindy scoffed, rolling her eyes before excusing herself from them. "They really are fucked up," She whispered under her breath to a nearby friend, just loud enough for Tessa to hear.

"Your new friend thinks we're fucked up," She giggled against his ear.

"Fuck her." Scott chuckled, allowing his eyes to drift down her body, the red-material of her dress clinging perfectly to every curve, while the Deep-V neckline of the dress nearly had him salivating. He hair was pulled back off her face, accentuating her perfect features and a sinful red shade highlighted her lips. "Or," he raised an eyebrow, lifting his eyebrows. "I could fuck you instead."

"Mr. Moir," She feigned shock, lifting her hand to playfully fan herself. "We _do_ have some time before dinner." Ah, was she ever glad she had scoped out the venue earlier. "Meet me in the handicapped bathroom on the other side of the building."

 

Ten minutes later, he was incredibly grateful for her ten perfect fingers, five tangled in the hair at the base of the next and the other five stroking him in the most dangerously delicious fashion as he lifted her up onto the sink in the secluded bathroom. Her dress was bunched around her waist, her heeled feet wrapping around his trim waist.

"No panties?" He asked, kissing down her neck as his fingers found her, already soaked for him.

"I knew you'd just be taking them off at some point this evening."

"I never would've taken you for the sex in public type," He groaned, slipping inside of her.

"I wasn't until today."

 

They were relatively quick and quiet in the confines of the smallish bathroom, giggling as she touched up her makeup and fixed his hair in the aftermath, the smudge of lipstick on his collar a reminder of their stolen moment. "You're insatiable, Virtue." He chuckled, placing small kisses on her neck.

"You know me when I put my mind to something. I'm all about achieving my goals." She winked, reaching for the door handle and gasping as she came face to face with Cindy and an elderly woman.

"Oh sweetie, I was wondering who was taking so long in there!" The older woman laughed, as Scott stepped out behind her, his eyes immediately widening in shock.

"Mrs. Montgomery! Hi..." He stammered.

"Oh, wow." Cindy remarked, taking in the sight of the man she had tried to pick up less than an hour ago, his lips reddened and swollen, his tie hanging loose on his neck. "Now I understand."

"I spilled wine on my dress."

"She wasn't feeling well."

They spat out excuses at the same time, looking quickly at each other.

"I wasn't feeling well."

"She spilled her wine."

Fuck.

"It's not what it looks like," Tessa demurred, her poised media-trained voice replacing the girlish giggles of moments earlier. "Scott was just giving me a hand."

"I'm sure he was," Cindy deadpanned under her breath, glancing between them. "Good for you, Tessa. When I tried to pick him up earlier, I thought he was just a freak."

"It's not, were not....not like that." Tessa began again, glancing at Scott's flushed face.

"Scotty, I've known you and this girl would end up together since you were thirteen," Mrs. Montgomery interjected. "I'm glad you finally got your head out of your ass and got together. Next time, though, can you please do it somewhere other than the handicapped bathroom? This old lady's bladder can't wait forever for you two!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Again, the feedback and comments on this one have blown me away and I love writing when you guys love reading! :)


	7. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She was the worst!" Tessa groaned, not holding back any longer. "Her hair was terrible, she always stared daggers at me, and CrossFit, Scott? Do you know how bad that is for you?! AND she went to Coachella! I'm so glad you dumped her before you ended up moving to Florida, wearing flower crowns and cheering for the Lightning."
> 
> or
> 
> The one where the talk about HER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has hung in there and enjoyed this story. I have been lacking inspiration to work on it a bit lately, but decided to give it another go thanks to all of the comments. Please let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Thanks to my beta readers - I appreciate all of your feedback as always!

They lay side by side on her bed, not touching save for his fingertips trailing up and down her bare arm. The sheets hung low on his hips, a light sheen of sweat still glistening on his chest as he breathed heavily, catching his breath.

"Wow..." She spoke first, turning her head ever-so-slightly to look at him.

"Yeah, that was...yeah..." He chuckled, still staring at the ceiling. "Wow, T."

"We should take a break more often," She purred, eyes heavy as she thought about the last two weeks without Scott's touch. She had missed him like crazy, even resorting to some vibrating plastic for assistance until they were reunited. Their schedules hadn't aligned in fourteen days, both traveling for commitments and then interrupted by her "girly time", proving that they'd have to keep working on their project for a bit longer. Frankly, neither of them minded.

"I missed you." He chuckled, rolling onto his side to pull her into his arms. They hadn't been together since the wedding night in Thunder Bay when they had almost been caught, and their fans were back on the doom and gloom train. Tessa had been spotted having dinner with a tall, dark, and handsome man in Toronto, and while it has been true, her dinner companion had most certainly been work-related, and had most certainly been gay. In the meantime, Scott had attended a few charity events, chatting and taking photos with women who were all being added to his ever-growing list of rumored conquests and secret girlfriends.

"I'm sorta kinda glad it didn't work yet..." She trailed off, her voice small and timid. "I mean I want it to happen, but this has been nice."

"Yeah, so nice." He husked out, peppering her neck with tiny kisses. "So, so, so nice."

"Are you hoping for a girl or boy?" She asked, hands rifling through his hair.

His brows furrowed as he drank her in. She was always gorgeous to him, but there was just something absolutely breathtaking about her in these moments that always made his heart do that little thing it most definitely was not supposed to. Her face was still flushed, eyes sparkling, and hair strewn across the pillow as she stared up at him, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Girl," He grinned. "Most definitely a Daddy's little girl that looks just like her mommy."

"Really?" She smiled, slightly surprised. "I figured you'd want a mini-me to coach in hockey and little league."

"Girls can do those too," He interjected, raising an eyebrow playfully at her.

"Well if it's a girl, there are a few names we have to scratch off the list immediately."

"Oh yeah?"

"Jessica." She deadpanned, is a no-go. "We want her to have ten full fingers. Same for Cassandra and Kaitlyn."

"Deal." He chuckled. "No Marina or Meryl either."

"Ronalee is also VERY out."

"She's not THAT bad, Tess."

"Sure, Scott. Also, all versions of Jackie and Jaclyn are out too," She sighed, turning slightly from him.

"Tess..." He started, sliding closer to her and spooning her from behind, arms enveloping her body. "You know how sorry I am about that whole mess."

"I know and you don't have to apologize again." She sighed. "It was just a crappy time for me, and for us."

"I know I messed up." He breathed, kissing her shoulder. "I know I hurt you, and I hate that."

"I had no right to be upset."

"You had _every_ right to be upset," He corrected her. "I got caught up in that whole thing too fast, it was never right. I never should've brought her to those events, I don't know what I was thinking. She just kept saying she could come and I didn't say no, and I know it was wrong. I knew it was then and I knew she was still married, but I was an asshole, Tess. I was struggling with retiring, I wasn't going to therapy, and she was there and she helped numb everything. She was just a distraction."

"Scott, I know. It's okay..."

"It's never okay for me to hurt you, and I'm so sorry." She turned towards him, lifting her eyes to catch the tears lingering in hazel orbs. "I was lost."

"I hated you disappearing to Florida for weeks at a time." She admitted shyly. "I felt like I lost my best friend."

"I treated you so badly," He admitted, shaking his head. "God Tess, she didn't like when I was around you, so I... I just wasn't. And then she made me into her fucking errand boy. I was varnishing tables and buying bagel seasoning! That stuff wasn't even good. Ya know she carried it everywhere after that? We'd be at Applebee's or Chili's and she'd pull out her fucking bagel seasoning."

Tessa chuckled at this, having seen the buzz on Twitter at that time about Scott basically being relegated to Jackie's bitch. "Scott Moir: Olympic gold medalist andbagel seasoner, extraordinaire!" She laughed, shoving him lightly. "You know she bought her Walk of Fame dress on Amazon, right?"

"No way."

"MmmHmm, I saw it on Twitter," She laughed, remembering the Internet and wine being the only thing getting her through those dark months. "People would use this horribly ugly alligator gif when talking about her too..."

"Fitting," Scott groaned. "She certainly sunk her teeth into me for a bit."

"She was the worst!" Tessa groaned, not holding back any longer. "Her hair was terrible, she always stared daggers at me, and CrossFit, Scott? Do you know how bad that is for you?! AND she went to Coachella! I'm so glad you dumped her before you ended up moving to Florida, wearing flower crowns and cheering for the Lightning."

"I'd never!" He shook his head, his hair growing longer, the way she had always liked it. He had kept cutting it when he was dating Jackie, and she knew it was over for good once he let it grow out again.

"I'm just glad you're back," She sighed. "I missed the real you."

"Me too," He grinned. "I'm only me when I'm in Canada, when I'm on the ice, when I'm with my family, and when I'm with you." He smiled, and it was that smile that lit his eyes. The one he reserved solely for her. "You forgive me for all that, right?"

"Obviously," She giggled, gesturing to their current position. "I wouldn't be doing THIS with someone I didn't forgive. Now...enough about Jay-Quellin..."

"Jay-quellin?!" Scott laughed. "Where the heck did that come from?"

~~~

Three days later, they made their way to Montreal to help Marie-France and Patrice with some of their younger teams. After Scott had broken up with she who must not be named, and declared that he'd never go to Florida again, he had decided to pursue his coaching certifications. While he was still working on becoming a full-fledged coach, his expertise was highly sought after, and he'd invite Tessa to tag along whenever she was free.

Standing by the boards in her skates, Tessa had to admit she felt a familiar rush of excitement. She missed the thrill of competition, the rush of building a new program, and the rigorous training. In fact, she suspected a part of her would always miss it.

Noticing her lost in her thoughts, Scott skated over, stopping short to spray her with ice. "Whatcha thinking about Virtch?"

"I miss it," She admitted, shrugging. "I miss skating every day."

"Then we'll have to fix that," He grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers as he began stroking his way around the rink. They wordlessly fell into old patterns, talking their way through various sequences and lifts in the still nearly abandoned rink.

"Goose?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her, as they stroked across the ice, and she quickly obliged, climbing up onto his thigh for what had become one of their signature moves.

"Carmen lift?" She whispered moments later as they skated side-by-side.

"You just want my face between your legs," He teased, a sudden rush of heat washing over him. In all their years together, they had never had sex in a skating rink. He had been thinking about it since he was thirteen, but they had never given into the temptation. "Maybe we should go try that move in one of the locker rooms..."

"Scott!" She laughed, shoving him slightly, trying to ignore the sudden rush of warmth deep in her belly.

"Now that's all I'm going to think about, ya know? We're going to be helping little kids skate and I'm going to be preoccupied thinking about the things I could do to you and all the places we could do them, right here in this rink..."

"Later. If you're lucky," She purred, playfully shoving him against the boards and sandwiching his body against hers. She could feel him immediately hardening against her, and her eyes widened in a mix of shock and desire. If only Marie-France and Patch weren't due any minute, she'd be on her knees in the middle of this ice rink. She had always fantasized about doing that, especially during their Carmen years.

"Tessa Virtue, I'm going to push you against these boards and ravage you in about ten seconds, so I'd suggest backing away immediately if you don't want to be caught naked by Marie-France Dubreil," He husked out, leaning in to press his forehead to hers.

"Kiss me, Moir, I dare you." She purred, tongue darting out to moisten her lips as she stared at him, pupils widening. He leaned in, their warm breaths mingling between them in the cool rink, as he turned them around. He trapped her against the boards as he pressed himself into her, eyebrow raising as she gasped in surprise. The thin fabric of her leggings was suddenly suffocating as he pressed himself fully against her, finally leaning forward to capture her lips. She moaned softly into his mouth, their tongues tangling together as her gloved hands slid into his hair.

They kissed deeply, his body pressing hers into the boards until a loud banging shook them from their moment. Scott's turned towards the sound, his eyes immediately settling on Marie-France and Patch, their mouth's agape at the sight of their former star pupils entangled right before their eyes.

"Umm...hey..." Tessa spoke first, sliding out from behind Scott to offer a polite wave. She wiped at her lips and straightened her clothes, taking a deep breath before making her way across the ice to embrace her mentors.

Scott didn't move from his position at the boards, leaning against them, his back to his former coaches and possible future bosses, as he desperately willed away his boner. "Fuck, Moir..." He groaned once his situation was no longer as noticeable, turning to skate to the trio who were casually chatting as if nothing had happened.

"Hey guys," He chuckled, nervously sliding his fingers through his hair. "So...elephant in the rink, eh?"

"It's about time!" Marie responded in her no-nonsense manner, gesturing to the air between them. "We've been waiting for this since the first time we saw you two skate together."

"It's not...I mean, we're not...It's not what it looks like," Tessa stammered, watching as Scott rammed his hands in his pockets, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

"You were practically...avoir des relations sexuelles in my rink!" Marie exclaimed, a smile teasing her perfectly lined lips. "It IS what it looks like!"

"We were just...umm...we're..." Scott trailed off, eyes lifting to Tessa. Right, rule number one. The pact is like fight club.

"Whatever you're doing, not in the rink!" Patrice laughed, shoving Scott's shoulders. "Imagine if the juniors would've caught you! Or Zac!"

"We would've gone viral or owed Donohue a lot of money," Tessa laughed, knowing full well how Zac would've behaved had he caught them. They needed to be more careful. Between the run-in at the wedding and this, they were getting sloppy. They were acting crazy.

"It was my fault," Scott apologized. "I bet Tessa that you guys would be late and if I won, she had to make out with me."

"Scott, we are not stupidde!" Marie remarked. "Stop making up stories. You like her, you kiss her. The end."

Ah, if only it were that simple.


	8. I Think I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had dreamt about having sex with Tessa in a rink since their days in Kitchener-Waterloo; he had seriously considered it many times in Canton, and he did his damnedest to fight off that desire while they were training here before the Olympics. But now...Now it seemed like his dreams were about to come true.
> 
> OR 
> 
> The one where Scott realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has been reading along and enjoying this story. I've been trying to keep it light and fluffy in the light of all the angst lately, and I appreciate all of the kudos, comments, Twitter messages, etc. Please keep it up - inspires me to write more and fast!
> 
> Thanks to my beta readers - You're the best!

She had to admit that it felt great to be back on the ice with Scott. As much as she had loved her endeavors outside of the rink over the past six months, she knew she'd never feel as at home as she did standing on a thin metal blade on a solid sheet of frozen water. Maybe that made her a weirdo, but judging from the man squeezing her hand beside her, she knew he felt the same. They'd always be weirdos together.

They ran through a few moves with one of the younger teams, and Tessa couldn't help but smile at how natural Scott was in this role. He was born to be on the ice, and he was born to be a coach. As a skater, he had been phenomenal, but she suspected that his impact on the sport would extend far beyond a drawer full of gold medals.

"You're so good at this," She whispered into his ear, leaning close and squeezing his hand. "You're going to be the best coach."

"If only I had a beautiful partner helping me out..." He trailed off, sliding behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and she sighed, leaning back into him to rest her head against his. "I need someone to balance me out, to help with the choreography, to smooth out my crazy."

"I might know someone." She purred, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"Yeah?" He asked, eyes lighting up like a little boy as he turned her to look at him. "Let's do it, Tess! Let's be the best coaching team Canada has ever seen. We can be the next Marie-France and Patch!"

She smiled, a dreamy look overtaking her as she watched her idols and mentors on the other side of the rink. They were deep in conversation with one of their teams, Marie-France flailing around animatedly as Patch looked on, nodding and grinning. She wondered if people saw her and Scott like that, except he was usually the one flailing while she was the one smiling at him.

"Think about it Tess. Think about what we could give to the sport." He pulled her tightly against him, his lips lingering close to hear earlobe. "And if things work out we could have our very own little Billie-Rose." She shoved him slightly, the corners of her lips curling into a delicious smile as he drank her in. "I want to kiss that smile right off your face."

"Don't even try it, Moir. Marie-France will murder us."

 

An hour later, Tessa made her way down the long corridor beneath the Gadbois rink, wondering where Scott had wandered off to. He had slipped away a bit ago to review some videos with Patch, while she and Marie tweaked some choreography, but now, he was nowhere to be found. She had checked some of his old favorite hiding spots, including the men's locker room, the cafeteria, and the practice rink, but come up empty.

As she sent him another text, she settled into a chair, skimming through Twitter.

"I heard they're in Montreal together," MzTezzaTirtue tweeted. "My friend plays hockey at Gabois and saw them going to the rink."

"It's true! My cousin got a selfie with them at Starbucks this morning, but said I can't post it." Hot4Scass responded.

Tessa laughed, remembering that selfie they snapped this morning with an adorable fan. It had been over a year since the Olympics, but people were still very invested in them as skaters, as people, and even as a couple. Not that they were a couple, but they were... _something_.

She skimmed though the hopeful tweets of people wondering if they were coaching or working on new programs. Giggling, she decided to message a well-known member of her GC, anonymously of course. Tessa opened up the CuriousCat website, a smile playing over her lips. "Hey girl," She began, desperate to cover up her usual perfect writing. "Anon here. I can't say too much, but Tessa and Scott are definitely at Gadbois together. I hear they're working with some of the younger teams and getting the coaching bug. They were skating this morning and a little birdie said they looked very cozy."

She waited, checking for a text from Scott, but nothing yet. For a dude who always had his phone in his hand, he was terrible at texting back.

She slipped into her GC, immediately laughing as the women chatted over the prospect of "VM," as they called them, being cozy at Gadbois.

SmessaSmirtue: Since it doesn't seem like they're ever going to get married, I hope they at least coach together.

ScottIzHot89: The next Marie-France and Patch!

ScottsMistress: Hopefully they're coaching and banging on the side. At least we know swamp-thing is out of the picture."

Tessa cackled outloud. She certainly agreed with that sentiment.

RideOrDieVM: Scott's got a girl in every province. I'm sure he has someone in Montreal if Tessa turns him down again.

ScottsMistress: No way. She's been in love with him since she was ten.

Well, she wasn't sure if she had been in love with him when she was ten, but she certainly did have a crush on him back then. And maybe through her teens...and her twenties...and maybe even a little bit now. But was it still a crush if you had seen him naked and licked every inch of said naked body? She didn't think so.

A pair of warm hands settled on her shoulders from behind, offering a tight squeeze. "Come with me," He husked out, grabbing her hand to pull her from the chair and into a small supply closet. A squeal of delight escaped her lips as he pulled her to him, his lips immediately capturing hers. "Hey, Virtch..." He groaned as her hands rifled through his fluffy locks.

"I've been thinking about this all day," He husked, hands settling low on her hips as he pulled her closer.

Since they had began their little agreement, they had been basically inseparable and insatiable. He was certain that they had fucked on every surface of her condo, not to mention in the backseat of his car, the bathroom at the wedding, the Jacuzzi at the hotel, and even in his childhood bedroom. He had to admit that taking her on his Maple Leaf sheets had been the fulfillment of every fantasy he had during his teenage years. Now, it looked very likely that they were about to fulfill another.

He had dreamt about having sex with Tessa in a rink since their days in Kitchener-Waterloo; he had seriously considered it many times in Canton, and he did his damnedest to fight off that desire while they were training here before the Olympics. But now...Now it seemed like his dreams were about to come true.

"What if we get caught?" She giggled, trailing kisses across his thick neck. She licked at his pulse point, her hands tugging at his skate pants.

Wordlessly, he pushed her against the inside of the closet door, flicking the lock closed with one quick motion. She could feel his hands sliding under her sweatshirt, palming her gently through the thin fabric of her tank top. Scott was the only man she had ever been with who could be equally aggressive and soft at the same time, and it was one of her favorite things about these moments. He tugged at the fabric, which she quickly pulled over her head, discarding next to a janitor's bucket and mop.

His body pressed against hers and she gasped, feeling him fully through the thin material of her leggings and his skate pants. She slipped her hand into his pants, taking him into her hand, a smile crossing her face as his head lolled back in pleasure. "How long have you wanted this?" She asked, knowing full well she had the upper hand.

"Since I was thirteen." He choked out, lifting his blown pupils to meet hers. "I've thought about fucking you in every ice rink we've ever been in."

"I wanted you earlier," She moaned, sinking to her knees in front of him. "I wanted to take you in my mouth right there in the middle of the rink. I wanted you to take me right there against the boards."

"Goddd, Tess." He groaned, feeling her lips and her tongue begin their delicious torture. One hand tangled in her hair while the other white-knuckled a nearby shelf. He rocked slightly on his heels, trying to control himself as she buried him deep into her throat. He could feel her hum softly and he cried out, finally begging her to stop.

"Do you really want me to stop?" She purred, releasing him with an audible pop that echoed through the small closet. "I don't mind if you finish."

"No way," He gasped, pulling her to her feet and pushing her against the wall. "Ladies first."

"Scott - " She breathed out, a gasp escaping her lips as his fingers slid between her thighs. He pet her gently through the thin fabric of her leggings, feeling her wet warmth already soaking through the material. With what seemed like one swift move, he had hooked his thumbs in her waistband, a gasp escaping her lips as the cool closet air danced across her sensitive skin, followed immediately by his tongue. She lifted a leg over his shoulder as she leaned back against the door, surrendering to him.

As she cried out and rocked against his face, he lifted up slightly to capture her mouth with his own. She could taste herself on his lips as he lifted her easily, wrapping her legs around his waist as he thrust her against the door. Their movements were quick and frenzied as they lost control within minutes, bodies shivering and quaking together in the aftermath.

"Best lunch break ever," She sighed against his shoulder, his face still buried in her neck, sweaty hair pressed against her cheek.

"God, I love..." He croaked, catching himself. "This. I love this." He groaned, correcting himself as he brushed his lips against her neck as she slid to the floor. "I love sex." He stammered. "I mean, I love sex...with you. And in a closet at a rink. I love this!"

"Same," She smiled, throwing him a wink as she retrieved her tangled leggings from the floor.

He turned around as she dressed, immediately trying to catch his breath. What had just happened there? Had he almost said "I love you" to Tessa? Crap, crap, crap. _That_ was most definitely not allowed. And sure, he loved her as his best friend and his partner and maybe his co-coach and the potential future mother of his babies, but did he love her, love her? No way, he couldn't.

Sure, people believed he was in love with her forever. And she was beautiful and sexy, and she put up with him and balanced him out, but love? No way. He couldn't be in love with Tessa Virtue. He had just gotten caught up in the moment of being buried between her legs, quaking in the aftermath of pleasure.

"Scott, you okay?"

"Better than okay," He smiled, turning to face her to press his lips to hers. "Today is officially the best day of my life."

"Seriously, Moir? You're such a boy."

"A boy who just fulfilled all his childhood fantasies." He grinned, pushing his forehead to hers. Her green eyes were still dark and her bun was messier than normal, but God, she was gorgeous. "You're beautiful."

"Scott." She smiled, brows furrowing as she lifted her finger to his lips. "You don't have to compliment me because I gave it up in a storage closet."

"I'd think you were beautiful even if you didn't." He winked, reaching for the doorknob. He opened the door slightly, peaking to check that the coast was clear. The last thing he needed was for them to be caught sneaking out of a closet together.

Ten minutes later, they had laced their skates back up and were lapping the rink as Marie-France eyed them suspiciously. "They look like sex," She murmured to Patrice under her breath. "The only thing those two had for lunch was each other."

"I know, mon amour." He chuckled, shaking his head. "They remind me of us when we finally got our sort de nos culs!"

"Our babies are in love!"

"We did a lot of things before we got to love," He chuckled. "I seem to remember one day in a locker room..."

"Oh mon Dieu, Patrice!" She giggled, before gesturing for Tessa to join her to work on a new move.

Scott leaned up against the boards with Patch, his eyes lingering on Tessa as she moved fluidly, poise and grace seeping from her pores.

"Your girl is a natural, eh?" Patch attempted, smiling at Scott whose eyes never left Tessa. "She's beautiful, eh?"

"Gorgeous," Scott sighed, watching her intently. Uh-oh. He couldn't take her eyes off of her, watching every move. "She's perfect."

"Ah, Scott my boy, I think you're in love."

Nope.

No way.

Oh, crap.

He couldn't be.

He wasn't.

Fuck.

He was.

"I think so too," He murmured under his breath, allowing the realization to wash over him. "I think so too."


	9. Poppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked between them, an impish grin crossing her adorable features. "Do you want me to take a nap so you can kiss more? Mommy and daddy always make me go to bed when they want to kiss a lot."
> 
> OR
> 
> The one where they get busted by someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks SO much to everyone who has continued to read along with this fic and leave feedback and enjoy the fluff. Just a warning: More tooth-rotting fluff to come!
> 
> Thanks as always to my betas for reading in advance!

In any other circumstance, the sight of another girl in Scott's arms would infuriate her. She had seen it on occasion over the years, but this time, the girl's laughter and infectious squeals brought the biggest smile to Tessa's face. From her seat on the lounge chair, she watched as Scott lifted the petite girl in his arms, splashing around in the water. She swatted at him, giggles of delight escaping her lips. She could see the way Scott's eyes crinkled as he laughed, his toned and muscular arms flexing as he lifted the girl in the air, spinning her around over his head before tossing her into the water.

"Your Aunt Tessa better watch out," He laughed, lifting Poppy from the water. "I think I found myself a new partner!"

"I'm going to be as good as her soon!" Poppy squealed. "I landed an axel the other day!"

"Let me tell you a little secret," Scott smiled. "I'm not sure your Aunt Tessa can do an axel."

Tessa watched them intently, overhearing everything as she pretended to be absorbed in her book. Instead, she was absorbed in them. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Scott and her niece. She could see the way the water dripped down his bare chest, and she made a mental note to send her least favorite Floridian a thank you note for getting him in to weightlifting. His upper body was bigger and broader than she had ever seen it, and damn, he looked good.

Yet, the only thing turning her on more than the sight of him, shirtless and wet, was the way he was with her niece. He was so sweet, and goofy, and attentive. He'd make one hell of a good Dad one day. One day soon?

She felt her heart flutter in her chest at the prospect of Scott as a father. This flutter had been happening a lot more than she cared to admit lately. It happened the other night when he showed up in pajama pants and a T-shirt with 3 pints of ice cream because she had had a tough day. It had happened when he held her hand in the car as they drove through London in search of a new pair of shoes for him for some upcoming speaking engagements. It had happened when he brushed his lips against her shoulder as they fell asleep last night, tangled together beneath the sheets of her King-sized bed.

This was a project. It wasn't a relationship. He was in it, in _her_ for a baby, right? Once that happened, they'd go back to friends and partners, and co-parents.

She slid her hand across her still very flat stomach, wondering if this would be the month that their little project took. It had been nearly two months of constant sex, and frankly, she was beginning to feel like a failure. She wouldn't admit it, but she had begun taking to old wives tales, occasionally lifting her legs in the air after they were intimate or mixing honey and cinnamon into her tea. A few nights ago, she had drank a bunch of cough syrup after she saw a mention of it increasing fertility, and she had all but banned alcohol from her diet.

She was an Olympic champion for God's sake. She could certainly get pregnant.

Her eyes drifted back to the water, watching as Scott dunked Poppy before tossing her in the air, her squeals echoing across the beach. He lifted her onto his shoulders before emerging from the water, making his way towards Tessa. He settled the little girl onto the sand, watching as she settled near Tessa's chair with a shovel and a pail

He smiled broadly, squinting into the sun as his eyes drifted over her toned body, each curve perfectly accentuated by the flimsy red bikini she wore. As much as he was enjoying tossing her niece around in the waves, he felt a sudden stirring low in his swim trunks that had him wanting to pull Tessa into the waves and peel off those teeny bikini bottoms. He licked his lips, watching her intently as she shifted enough for him to sit down alongside her on the beach chair.

"When is Casey getting back?" He husked out, leaning close to her ear. "That bathing suit is doing things to me."

"Oh?" She purred innocently, trailing her fingertips across his lower back and teasingly dipping them into the waistband of his shorts. "Watching you with Poppy is doing all sorts of things to me."

"Is that so?" He cocked an eyebrow, leaning towards her. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips as he titled his head. There was no one around except Poppy, who was totally absorbed in her sand castle. A little kiss would be okay.

She breathed in, parting her lips ever-so-slightly as his settled against hers. She sighed breathily against his mouth, a moan sneaking from her lips as his tongue slipped against hers. This was not getting old. She pulled back slightly to glance over her shoulder to check on Poppy before pressing her lips more fully to his, tasting the salt water on his tongue.

"Do five years olds take naps?" He husked out, sliding his fingertips along her inner thigh.

"Casey didn't mention it," She sighed, feeling a familiar heat spreading between her legs. "She doesn't look tired." Tessa laughed, gesturing with her head towards Poppy, twirling in circles along the sand.

"Hey Pops," Scott called across the beach. "Do you take naps?"

She ran over, plopping down on the end of the lounge chair, crossing her arms in mock indignation. "Scottttt! I'm not a baby! Only babies take naps." She looked between them, an impish grin crossing her adorable features. "Do you want me to take a nap so you can kiss more? Mommy and daddy always make me go to bed when they want to kiss a lot."

"Your Aunt Tessa and I don't kiss!" Scott squealed, his voice suddenly jumping what seemed like ten octaves. "We skate together."

"I sawwww you!" Poppy pointed at them before pointing to her own mouth. "I even saw your tongues touch!"

Busted.

"I think you imagined it, little P." Tessa tried, her media voice suddenly taking over. "We were just talking."

"Nope, you are both liar liars pants on fire." Scott bit his lip, desperate to hold back the laughter that threatened to spill out as he saw the blush rising in Tessa's cheeks. "Mommy and daddy tell me that it's bad to lie."

"They're right, it's bad to lie," Scott tried, knowing they were fighting a losing battle. He glanced at Tessa, whose eyes were wide, wondering what he was going to say. "Poppy, maybe this could be our little secret, eh? You're not going to tell anyone you saw me and Aunt T. kissing, right?"

"Ya know," Tessa interrupted. "We have some ice pops in the freezer for little girls who keep secrets for us."

"The cherry kind?" Poppy asked, already distracted.

"Of course we have the cherry kind!" Scott laughed, standing up to lift up Poppy. "Let's go hit the freezer and get you one!"

"Can I have two if I don't tell anyone I saw your tongues touching?!"

"Deal." Scott laughed. "Clearly you get your negotiating skills from your aunt."

Crisis averted.

For now.

Hours later, they lay tangled together on a couch on the deck, Poppy sound asleep in the guest bedroom. "I can't believe we're being blackmailed by a five-year-old," Scott sighed, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She wore a light dress over her bikini, her fingers absentmindedly tracing circles on the sensitive skin of his stomach beneath his thin Canada T-shirt. He yawned, burying his face in her long hair, gentle kisses littering her shoulders.

"Did Poppy wear you out, Moir?"

"Mmm," He shrugged. "I may be tired, but I'm still thinking about that string bikini, and the fact that Poppy is finally asleep."

"She is..." Tessa trailed off, fingers rifling through his messy hair, tangled from the salt water and wind. She stood up, as gracefully as ever, extending her hand towards him. "Bedroom?"

He was on his feet quickly, their giggles echoing through the small cottage as they tumbled towards the bedroom, kissing and touching as they made their way through the house. As he flicked the lock on the bedroom door and she pulled her dress over her head, revealing the red bikini, his lips were on hers, hands tangling in her hair as they collapsed against the mattress.

She gasped as his hands slipped beneath her bikini, untying her top as his mouth explored her neck. "I've wanted this all day," He punctuated with kisses, his hips instinctively rocking against hers.

"Mmm, Scott," She purred, nails scraping along his broad shoulders as she dipped her hands beneath his T-shirt. "I want you so bad."

"Oh yeah?" He grinned, pulling back just enough to pull his T-shirt over his head. His fingers hooked into the stings of her bikini at her hips, pulling it down as he settled himself between her thighs, his tongue darting out to taste her.

"Oh..." She purred in contentment, arching towards him. Her eyes fluttered, his mind drifting to the way the headboard tapped ever-so-slightly against the bedroom wall. She lifted her eyes to meet his, watching the way he devoured her, gasping as the knocking grew louder, assuming it was the thrust of his hips seeking relief against the mattress.

"Hey Tess! Why's the door locked?"

Scott stopped abruptly, face wet and eyes wide as he lifted them to her. "Casey." She mouthed, glancing at the clock revealing that it was only 9pm. Her brother was back early.

"Case - hey yeah, I'll be right out. I must've fallen asleep," She stammered, jumping off the bed and retrieving a pair of leggings from the hamper. She threw a rumpled T-shirt over her head, and gestured for Scott to hide in the bathroom. "Climb out the window..." She whispered. "Come in through the backdoor and say you went for a walk or something."

"Tess, come on."

"No one is supposed to know, Scott! I'll never live this down if my brother finds you in here."

"Case, hey!" She smiled, flinging the door open. "Not sure what happened, the lock must've gotten stuck. And you know how it is, Poppy just wore me out."

"You feeling okay sis? You look flushed."

"Oh yeah I'm fine," She stumbled over her words, gesturing down the hall. "She's been asleep for about an hour. The sun and Scott wore here out."

"Scott's here? I didn't see his car."

"Oh, yeah we drove up together."

"So where is he?"

"Not sure..." She trailed off. "Maybe he went to the beach since I fell asleep."

"Casey Virtue!" Scott smiled, suddenly appearing in the hallway. God she was thankful he was in shape and moving quickly.

"Scotty Moir! Casey smiled, extending his hand to shake Scott's, who quickly pulled the other man into a hug instead. In his haste to sneak out of Tessa's bedroom, he had failed to wash his hands, which were previously three-fingers deep inside of his friend's youngest sister. "Dude, you're looking good. I didn't realize you were hanging out babysitting with Sam here today."

They made small talk for a bit, chatting about Poppy and an unexpected flood that had shortened Casey and Meaghan's date night, resulting in him almost catching his sister in a rather compromising position.

A few minutes later, Poppy stumbled sleepily out of the bedroom, jumping into her dad's waiting arms. "Did you have fun today pumpkin?"

"I had the best time with Auntie T and Scott! We went in the water and made sand castles and drew unicorns and ate hot dogs! And I got to have TWO ice pops!"

"Two?!" Casey asked, feigning shock.

"Yeah! I promised to keep their secret so I got to have two ice pops."

Dammit, Poppy.

"Their secret?" Casey asked, raising an eyebrow at his sister. "Please tell me this isn't about Beijing."

"What's a Beijing daddy?" Poppy asked, as Tessa and Scott looked on nervously. "I just promised I wouldn't tell anyone..."

"Poppy," Tessa interjected. "It's not nice to tell other people's secrets."

"But I tell my daddy everything."

"Want another ice pop?" Scott offered, a nervous smiling crossing his lips. This secret was about to be out in the open. And once Casey knew, Meaghan would know. Then Kevin and Jordan. Then Kate. Then Alma and the entire Moir clan.

"Are you bribing my daughter?" Casey asked, incredulously as Scott pulled the ice pops from the fridge. "Poppy, tell daddy the big secret."

She looked nervously between the three adults, a blush rising in her cheeks before she leaned forward, cupping her tiny hands around her father's ear, watching as Casey's eyebrows rose and a huge chuckle escaped his lips.

"It's about damn time!" He laughed, looking between the two of them. "Next time though, can you avoid touching tongues in front of my daughter?"

"We didn't realize she was looking!" Tessa exclaimed, as Casey looked between them, his eyes widening. "Oh my God, the bedroom door...You two were...Oh My God."

"What were they doing daddy? Touching tongues more?" Poppy asked innocently, before rambling on. "Oh! Scott also told me a secret that Aunt Tessa can't do an axel! So that's two secrets. No axels and kissing with their tongues!"

Scott chuckled, recalling exactly where his tongue had been when Casey knocked at the door. He raised an eyebrow at Tessa, a deep crimson blush overtaking her cheeks. 

"Gross, I don't want to know...but even for that, it's about damn time." He lifted Poppy into his arms. "Now we're getting out of here so you two can go back to touching tongues or whatever it was you were doing before I arrived."


End file.
